ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inspire Me
Inspire Me is the fourth episode of E-10: Horizons. Synopsis Professor Meechum assigns the class to write a paper about what inspires them. But Ethan's struggles leads into some shocking discoveries, and of course, some new aliens! Plot camera slowly panned down to a familiar room with the lights flickering back and forth. A black male, named Tobias, was sitting on the same couch, smoking a cigarette. Two men were kicked to the ground, one of which was Jonathan and the other was an Asian male named Oshin. They tried not to cry from the pain. They looked up to see Gi-Kwan and some men standing before them. Gi-Kwan: Well, well. Have you two finally learned your lesson? Jonathan: Yes! Gi-Kwan: Have you two finally understood the consequences of your actions? Oshin: Yes! Gi-Kwan: And do you two promise not to fail me again?! Jonathan, Oshin: YES! Gi-Kwan: Very well. Now, stand! stood up from the ground as Oshin began to shed a few tears. Gi-Kwan: Oh look at that, the man is still crying… eyed at one of his guards from behind and they walked up toward Oshin and punched him to the gut. Oshin cried out in pain and fell to the ground, holding onto his stomach. Gi-Kwan: Weak. Be thankful I spared you from prison. I could’ve let you rot in there for the rest of your lives and made sure my guys in there would put you through hell. But, I’m a nice guy, and I don’t like interrogations. In fact, if you were to ever go out without your masks, the cops would recognize you. You just made it harder for our entire operation! But no matter… there are other ways to make up for your mistakes. Jonathan: Please… you’ve already killed Clark... Gi-Kwan: And I’m not afraid to kill more. You see, you two are disposable. Just like any other person in here who works for me. We already have hundreds scattered all across the entire Southwest. The only reason you still are still alive is because I still need you to retrieve something for me. And if you manage to succeed, I will spare your lives for now. Understand? Jonathan: Yes, sir. Gi-Kwan: Good, now hit him for speaking without asking. guard smacked Jonathan into the ground and he winced in pain as he fell next to Oshin. In the background, Tobias was eating brownies. Tobias: Ruthless. munched on his brownie again and Gi-Kwan continued his lecture. Gi-Kwan: The item you will be stealing is called the Primal Cortex. It is a device invented by an alien race, which, funnily enough for you, is held back at Merridale. They don’t know it’s alien, nor do they know what’s inside, but it’s held inside a museum that is currently under surveillance. You’ll drive down there tomorrow and steal it before nightfall. The drive there is long and I am a very impatient person. Is that clear enough for both of you, or do I need to repeat myself to you simple Americans? Jonathan, Oshin: We get it! Gi-Kwan: Good, we’ve made some progress. Alex, Tobias, get over here! set his brownie down. Tobias: Aw man! and Alex walk over next to Gi-Kwan. Gi-Kwan: You two will be assisting them on the job to make sure they do this right. Or at least make sure they don’t get captured again. Tobias: You got it, boss. nodded and cracked his knuckles Gi-Kwan: Alright then, move out! OP: '' '' setting shifted to a hallway in Horizons. Ethan, Alice, Nikki, and Hannibal walk down the Hallway to their next class. Ethan: So what’s this big thing you guys are going on about? Hannibal: Man, you are a really impatient person, you know that? Alice: That’s Ethan for ya. Ethan: Well you’re the ones making a big deal about Professor Meechum’s class! Nikki: Come on, can’t you wait? We’ll be there in 5 minutes. Ethan: Agh! Alice: What is the big deal anyway? I thought he was just some regular old teacher? Hannibal: Oh, right, you two have only had one class with him. Well, you’re in for a treat. Ethan: Yeah, but after two weeks of classes, I don’t know what you guys mean. Nikki: You’ll see… Ethan and Alice paused for a moment and Ethan waved his arms with a furious expression. Alice smiled nervously with a sweatdrop on her forehead. Ethan: Agh! These guys are such teases! four arrived to class and sat down. A few moments later, Professor Meechum flew in wearing roller skates. He was wearing a bright multicolored suit and sunglasses that spelled out “LMAO” in neon letters. He was swinging around nunchucks. Ethan and Alice: What the… Nikki: This happens all the time. One day, he’s completely normal, and the next, he’s riding a go-cart in here wearing nothing but a Viking helmet and his boxers. Alice: Thank you for putting that image in my head. Professor Meechum: Salutations, comrades! Welcome to the History of Arts! Ethan (Thoughts): Well, I’m never going to forget this, that’s for sure... Alice, and all the other first years stare at him in awe and confusion. Professor Meechum: Today, I’m going to give you broskis an assignment. You need to use your deepest feelings. I want you all to write a 5-page essay about something… that inspires you. Your muse, per se. This assignment will be due by... Monday! Ethan and Alice: MONDAY?! Hannibal: Wait for it... Professor Meechum: Now, it is only fair that I show you all my muse as well… You may use the rest of the class to look up what you need to be inspired. But I’m sure watching me is all you need. Hannibal and Ethan gagged. Professor Meechum then proceeded to play the Backstreet Boys album while doing the worm. The students quickly leave the class and the scene moved to Ethan and Alice walking outside. Ethan: So what are you going to write your paper about? Alice: Um, I don’t know. But I definitely won’t write my paper over the Professor dancing in his underwear. two made a small laugh. Ethan: Yeah, I don’t know either. He did say it had to be something inspiring. Maybe I could write about you? eyed at Alice, and she turned red with her eyes widened. Ethan: I’m kidding! Alice: Don’t do that! punched his shoulder and Ethan grasped it. Ethan: You’re so lucky I didn’t turn into an alien! Alice: Hey, why don’t you write about your watch? Those aliens inside would basically write themselves. Ethan: Nah, it would sound like pure fanfiction. And even then, I haven’t been everybody yet. I don’t even know who else is inside. Alice: What about your favorite cartoon? Ethan: I don’t think I could write a five page paper about that. Alice: I’m sure you’ll figure something out. But, I think I know what I’m going to write about. I’m going to uh… do some research online for the rest of the break. Ethan: Oh, alright. Alice: You can come with if you want. Nikki’s working as the librarian’s assistant. I’m sure she can help you come up with something. Ethan: Yeah, but I don’t think I can get inspired at a library. Alice: Well, if you change your mind, I’ll be there until class. Ethan: Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow! Alice: See ya! Ethan was leaving the campus, Alice looking at his direction, brushed her hair to the side and moved forward. Alice: Actually, I think I have an idea. track ended. The scene shifted to inside Ethan’s house as he was sitting in the living room with his laptop laying on the table and the Microsoft Word program open. Ethan was leaning toward his laptop had his fingers raised on his chin. He scooted back and groaned in frustration. Ethan: Agh! This is hopeless! What am I supposed to think of that is going to inspire me? I like a lot of things, but I haven't really been inspired in the last few months. I've binged animes back and forth, I've literally searched for things I used to like, there's gotta be something I can use that can help me write this paper... I just need to think. scooted himself closer to his laptop and continued to try to come up with an idea. He then looked down at his watch and his face lit up. Ethan: Maybe I just need to think a little faster! dialed up XLR8 and slammed down on the watch, causing a green light brighten the area. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised his arm up and his skin turned blue with his hands transforming into black claws. A helmet formed onto Ethan’s head and his body spun around. His head finished changing shape and his eyes lit up. XLR8 then jumped with his arm raised, and a flash blinded the screen. XLR8: Now we’re talking! Alright, I just gotta think… think… closed his eyes, and then opened them as he got an idea and raised his fist in the air. XLR8: I got it! loses his train of thought. No! I lost it! remembers. No, wait, I got it again! it. Dang it! Remembers Yes! Forgets NO! Remembers Okay, this time I got it. scooted over to the laptop and just as he was about to type, he lost his train of thought again. XLR8: AGH! THIS IS HOPELESS! I’m never going to get this done if I keep losing my train of thought! Just need to focus, Ethan. Maybe I just need to something to keep me occupied. Maybe that’ll inspire me. I just need something… a large explosion is heard in the background. XLR8: Oh, yes! opened the blindfolds to spot a trail of smoke appearing in the sky. XLR8: The paper can wait, It’s Action Time! ran out of his house, and the scene shifted to a large building with a sign reading “Merridale Museum” out front. Smoke appeared to be coming from outside the museum and a group of four robbers ran outside, carrying high-tech weapons and bags. They ran downstairs as they made their way toward the street. Robber: We got what we came for, let’s go! before they could reach the vehicle, XLR8 arrived in front of them with his visor surrounding his face. XLR8: I’m sorry, but you’re not getting away that easily! track ended. Robber: Oh dang it, it’s the speedster again! Robber 2 (Tobias): Wait, this is the guy that kicked your sorry asses? Man, I did not picture him looking like a dinosaur. I must be really high right now. XLR8: Oh, so it’s you guys again. Long time! visor Say, isn’t one of your names Jonathan Joestar? Robbers: What?! Robber (Jonathan): Aw, hell no! I ain’t no Joestar! XLR8: You must be Joestar ‘cause you get the reference! dashed over and upper kicked Jonathan, which sent him flying to the ground. XLR8: And as for you guys… I didn’t really care to figure out your names. Robber: Shoot the thing! robbers held up their weapons and began to fire energy blasts at XLR8. XLR8 swiftly covered his face with his visor and began to dodge the blasts. XLR8: Whoa, I didn’t know we were playing laser tag! rammed into one of the robbers and sent him to the ground. XLR8: Tag! You’re it! other two robbers continued blasting XLR8. XLR8: C’mon! Your guys are such lousy shots! used his speed to dodge more of the blasts until one of them blasted him to the ground. XLR8 flew backwards and all the other robbers stood back up, holding their weapons. XLR8 attempted to get up but one of the robbers stepped on his tail, preventing him from moving. Robber: Finally. I can’t wait to kill you and get my revenge for locking me up. Not to mention what happened to me afterwards. XLR8: visor. Don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time. Now I hate that I have to do this, but “Za Warudo!” began to slow down in front of XLR8 as he began hitting the robber repeatedly, knocking him backwards. XLR8 then ran around the other robbers and smacked them with his fists. Once he was done, time began moving forward again and the heavily bruised robbers were knocked unconscious into the ground. XLR8 stood in front of them. XLR8: Alright, now I wonder where they keep the rope laying around. hourglass symbol on his chest started beeping and flashing red. XLR8: No-no-no-no-no! Not now! robbers were starting to get up and XLR8 began to panic. XLR8 looked down at the flashing symbol on his chest as it began to flash faster. XLR8: Ugh! We’ll have to finish this later! sped off to a nearby alleyway and powered down back to normal. Ethan turned over and saw the robbers getting up. Robber: Ow… wh-where’d he go?! Robber: I don’t know, but I know I'm not sticking around to find out. Let’s go! robbers grabbed everything they needed and put their weapons into the truck. The robber turned the ignition and sped off, escaping the scene. Ethan glared at them with an intense gaze. ---- moments later, the police were investigating the scene of the crime. Ethan continues to sit back and watch from the nearby alleyway, Ethan turned back and paced back and forth. Ethan: Dammit, I can’t believe I let them get away! And I was so close to beating them, too! If it wasn’t for this stupid watch timing out, they would be behind bars right now! Why does this thing even have a time-out feature anyway?! Heck if I know. peaked over and saw the cops looking around and taking notes. Ethan: They’re still outside, haven’t they gone in yet? I need to figure out what they took. hourglass symbol turned from red to green, now fully recharged. Ethan: Finally! tapped the button and the hourglass symbol formed into a diamond. Ethan began turning the dial, showing XLR8’s icon. Ethan: XLR8 could probably get this done quick, but I think that’s what got me into this situation. Instead, I need to handle this more carefully, so who else do I got in here that can do that? turned the dial and an icon of a four-legged beast appeared. Ethan: A mountain-lion? Nah, that looks more like a dog… light bulb appeared beside Ethan’s head. Ethan: Maybe that’s exactly what I need! raised up his arm and slammed down, causing a bright green light to blind the screen. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan stretched his left arm out, and orange-brown fur started to surround his entire arm and where the watch formerly was. The fur began spreading all over his body and covered his face. His mouth grew wider as they grew fangs, and he spun around with his neck growing gills. Quills grew out on his back and he continued to spin. His hand formed into a paw with sharp claws, and Ethan slammed it into the ground. Everything zoomed back as Wildmutt roared, and the background faded behind him. Wildmutt: Rawr?! began to sniff around. His senses gave him a form of heat vision, mixed with an advanced sense of smell. Wildmutt touched his face and realized he had no eyes or mouth. Wildmutt attempted to talk but all that came out were dog noises. Wildmutt shook his head and climbed up the walls to sneak into the area. While Wildmutt snuck in the background to the crime scene by crossing the street, there was a witness speaking to the police officer in front of the screen. Bystander: And there was this dinosaur-looking roadrunner fighting the robbers. Cop: sarcastic Oh, do tell? then panned to Wildmutt who passed the guards. The gills on his neck began to move, revealing he was able to sense their smell. Wildmutt sniffed around the area and picked up the signature of the people he was fighting. Wildmutt: Ruff, ruff! then put his face on the ground to continue sniffing and began to follow the scent. After a while of searching, Wildmutt stopped running and followed the scent to an isolated warehouse center in the desert. A few black vans were parked outside in a small empty parking lot. Wildmutt suddenly heard a voice and began to hide by the side of the building. Jonathan: Hurry up, we gotta finish loading the weapons before the boss gets back. unmasked robbers stood outside their ski-masks. Jonathan, Oshin and Alex were finishing carrying the weapons inside. The trunk was left open. The trio grabbed the last of the remaining weapons. Oshin accidentally dropped one of them. Jonathan: Hey! Careful with the weapons! What, you want the boss to blow our brains out?! cracked his knuckles as a threatening co-response. Oshin grabbed the weapon he dropped and the group moved inside the warehouse, shutting the garage doors. Wildmutt: Grrrrrr! Wildmutt was preparing to strike, but the hourglass symbol started flashing and Ethan changed back in a red light. Ethan: Ugh! looked up, lifted his phone up in the air, and took a picture of the base. The track ended. scene then faded to the front of Horizon Arts that next day. Ethan arrived inside a library and walked over to see a familiar face putting books away. Ethan: Hey! Nikki: Hey, what are you doing here? Ethan: I was just about to ask you the same thing. You work here? Nikki: Yeah, I’m only working here part time so I can pay off my student loans. Figured if I was going to get a job, it would be somewhere close by and can get my assignments done. Ethan: Makes sense. Nikki: Now, you didn’t answer my question, I thought libraries weren’t your thing. eyebrow. Ethan: Yeah, well, I was just wondering if Alice was here. Nikki: Oh, I see. arms. Ethan: No, nothing like that! I just need to talk to her about something. Nikki: Well, she’s right over there, sitting by Terence. Ethan: Great, thanks! walked passed Nikki and found Terence and Alice sitting at opposite ends of the table. At the far right, Terence was reading a book. Meanwhile, Alice was sitting at the top left typing on her laptop. Ethan approaches the two. Ethan: Hey! made a small squeal, surprised. She closed her laptop and looked up at Ethan. Alice: What are you doing here? I thought libraries weren’t your thing. Terence: And on a Saturday? Ethan: Well, that’s the thing. I need to talk to you guys for a second. Something came up. showed them his phone, which revealed a picture of a hideout. Ethan: Alice, remember when I was almost late to class the first day because those robber guys stole stuff from a weapons store? Alice: Yeah? Ethan: They’re also the same guys who stole stuff from the museum yesterday. Terence: I remember hearing about that last night. I was out with some friends and I was actually nearby. widened, deep voice I could’ve died. Alice: Based on the image you're showing, I’m guessing you found their hideout. Ethan: Yep, I used one of my aliens to track their location. Terence: And where does that leave us? Ethan: I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to go on a stakeout. After all, stakeouts are fun with friends! Alice: But, what about your paper? Ethan: I know it’s due Monday, but I can’t get myself inspired to write. Besides, these guys are bad news, and I can’t just let them walk the streets. Terence: Then call the cops or your alien hunting friends. Ethan: I can’t because they stole alien tech, and we can save a lot more lives if we stop them now. So, are you in? Alice: Since I’ve nearly completed my paper, up I guess I can help you with your research. Ethan: Great! Terence? Terence: The last time I went on one of your missions I almost died. Twice. Ethan: And it probably won’t be the last time as long as you hang out with me. C’mon, it’s going to be more fun than whatever you’re doing. rolled his eyes and looked up. Alice gave him a nasty glare to which frightened him. Terence inhales sharply, before letting out his deep breath. Terence: Ugh, fine. But the second another creature tries to bite my face, I’m out. Ethan: Great! Let’s get moving! Terence: Right now? Ethan: Yes, now! Come on! Terence: Oh great, this is going to be more fun than watching the Star Wars prequels. track ended. The scene shifted back to the desert as Wildmutt was sniffing the ground. The sun was shining brightly in the group's faces as both Terence and Alice were wiping the sweat off their faces. Alice: Are we almost there yet? Terence: Yeah, we’re dying over here! Wildmutt: Rawr-ru-rufff! Alice: What? Terence: I’m guessing that’s dog for no. Alice: Seriously, Ethan, if we had known you were going to drag us out in the desert, you could’ve at least told us to wear something more appropriate? gave her a snarl. Alice: Oh, don’t use that tone with me! Wildmutt: Ru-o-rrr-ruf! Alice: Seriously, I will turn that fur coat of yours into an open sweater. Wildmutt and Alice’s bickering started to fade in the background, Terence placed his hand over his head and saw something straight ahead. Terence: Hey guys! Over there! two stopped bickering and turned over to where Terence was looking. Wildmutt was also panting. Alice: Finally… group ran over to the building and realized no one was there. Wildmutt sniffed around and barked at them. Terence: I’m guessing no one’s here. detected that there were chains surrounding the entrance and ripped them off with his claws and tore open the door. The three walked inside and Ethan transformed back to normal. Terence: For a place so secure, this place sure looks empty. Ethan: You guys take the sides, I’ll go scope the back. walked over toward the desks and searched the drawers. Terence approached to what appeared to be an old TV, a green couch and a table-center, and saw a pot with ashes and blunts. Terence: Hey, check it out! These guys smoke weed! Alice: Put that down! Terence: Relax, it’s not going to hurt anyone. But huh, this is weird. Alice: What? Terence: This blunt still has smoke coming out of it... Ethan: Hey guys? and Alice turned over as Ethan turned on some of the lights to reveal many weapons were hanging around, as well as Mechadroids and other surprising weapons. Terence: Looks like your alien hunting friends haven’t been very secure about their weapons. Alice: There’s gotta be thousands in here. My best bet, somebody on the inside has been stealing weapons from Lieutenant Steel. You better call him. Ethan: Right. the group heard a voice coming from above in the shadows. The track ended. Gi-Kwan: Oh, I wouldn’t do that just yet! stepped into the light, as well as several of his servants appearing all places of the area, surrounding the group. Gi-Kwan: Now, come on? Did you really think we would let this place go unprotected? Not to mention, I saw you spying on our place last night, had cameras everywhere. Did you really think I wasn’t expecting you to come back? Don’t you watch those supah-hero movies? Like Marvel, or Iron Man? Ethan: Same thing, dude. Gi-Kwan: Don’t care. You’re trespassing on my property. Ethan: You’re stealing weapons and alien tech. Not to mention causing casualties and other… yawns. Ethan: ARE YOU YAWNING?! Gi-Kwan: You’re boring me. Now, take them out! men held up their weapons, and Alice and Terence became terrified. Alice: Uh, Ethan? tapped on the watch’s core, revealing Lodestars icon. He raised up his arm and slammed down. A bright green flash surrounded the area with not only Alice and Terence blocking the light, but the same with the henchman and Gi-Kwan as they go from gazing at it to laughing at it. We zoom down from a white figure’s feet to the alien Ethan had become. Echo Echo: Oh, man! The earphone jack guy?! I haven’t even become this one yet! began laughing, and the henchman eventually did the same. Terence facepalmed while Alice nodded her head in shame. Echo Echo took a deep breath and screamed out a sonic wave. Echo Echo: That’s enough! sound wave went flying to Gi-Kwan to his surprise and destroyed the bridge he was standing on. He and some of the henchman fell to the ground. Gi-Kwan stood up and wagged his finger. Gi-Kwan: Shoot the boy! henchman in front of Echo Echo’s direction started making his way. Echo Echo screamed out another sound wave and threw them back to the ground. A henchman tried to grab Echo Echo from behind. His body began glowing green as he prepared to cover himself. Echo Echo ended up splitting into two, tripping the guy over. Both of the Echo’s stood up and looked at each other, and high fived each other. Echo Echoes: E-Echo! henchman surrounding Alice and Terence were frozen staring at Echo Echo’s power. Henchman: Stop, or we’ll… Echo Echo: be in much more trouble than you already are? Yeah, you will! Echo duplicated more clones as he ran towards the henchman. Echo Echoes: Echo Echo! Echo Echo! clones began to attack the henchman one by one. One of them shot an Echo Echo clone and he disappeared in a green light. More clones jumped on top of the henchman. Terence: Oh, I’m not gonna let you have all the action! and Alice grabbed a couple alien-like staffs that were laying on the ground. Terence swung his staff around the approaching henchman. Alice swung her staff around in circles, knocking a few back. Alice was then surrounded by a group holding machine guns and she smirked. Alice swung her staff again and their weapons went flying to the ground. She then upper kicked one of the henchmen down, grabbed him and swung him across another. She kicked one into the jaw and then punched another into the ground. Eventually, she sent all the henchman she was fighting to the ground. Terence’s eyes widened. Terence: Whoa. Alice: My mom had me take karate when I was little. then approached Alice from behind and grabbed her. Terence: Alice, no! few henchmen jumped over and grabbed Terence. Echo Echo: Guys! other Echoes were watching, and the nearest Echo Echo walked over. Echo Echo: Oh no you don’t! Echo prepared to take a deep breath. Oshin: Not another step! Unless you want to blast her eardrums out yourself? Echo Echo: Echoes! Return! other Echo Echoes floated into the air and flew back into the main Echo’s body. Echo Echo changed back into Ethan. Ethan: Alright, I give, just please don’t hurt them! had his hands up, surprising Alice and Terence. Without any time to notice, he was smacked by Gi-Kwan into the ground. Ethan’s ears began ringing as he was slowly closing his eyes. Gi-Kwan: Take these three and put them somewhere. I wanna execute them myself. ---- pair of eyes started to open, and suddenly everything was glowing from the bottom while in the front everything was a dark purplish brown-like color. Ethan had opened his eyes and looked around to see him surrounded in chains, same with Alice to his left, and Terence to her left. Ethan: Agh, what?! looked down to see a large pot of lava lying below them. Ethan: Well, that’s something you don’t see every day. Are you guys okay? Alice: We’re fine, Ethan. Terence: Aside from the fact you put us above a pool of lava, we’re great. Alice: We should focus on trying to get out of here. Ethan: Sigh I’m sorry I got you guys into this, I didn’t think any of this was going to happen. I thought I was stronger than this. Thought I was I was invincible. I didn’t think about you two. Alice: You have no reason to blame yourself for that, none of us knew this was coming. Terence: I’m just going to mark this down as the third time you’ve sent me to die. Ethan: Hang on, I'll get you guys out of here! approached them from below. Gi-Kwan: I don't think so! But, I'm glad to see that you three have finally awoken. Terence: Don’t you think this “drown in a pool of lava” thing is a little ridiculous? Gi-Kwan: Oh, on the contrary, it’s perfect. You see, usually, I like to see someone suffer before they die. It’s part of my thing really. Alice: What are you trying to do with all these weapons anyway? Gi-Kwan: You see, for years now my country has been in war with yours. Ethan: Wait, you mean North Korea? Gi-Kwan: Exactly! While people have been building nuclear bombs, no one’s been able to do anything except yell at who has the bigger gun. Well, it’s time someone finally acted on it. Ethan: You sent your men into the SACT, hoping that they would collect you enough alien tech so that it would create… Gi-Kwan: ...the ultimate weapon that would wipe out half the country. Yes! That’s correct! I’m surprised you simpletons made it far enough to figure out my plans! You see, I’m not only after your country, I’m after the entire planet. Soon, all will bow down to North Korea as the most feared country in the world, and any nation that refuses our ruling shall be wiped off the face of the planet. My country will be in its rightful place, and nothing or no one will stop me from making this happen! But to make sure of it, I have to annihilate you three. You know too much, and I can’t let anyone stop me now, not when I’m this close. Ethan: Don’t you wanna let me go? I mean my watch has a power that none of your weapons can touch. Gi-Kwan: Yeah, but it makes things more complicated. And while I do admit it is a nice piece of work, it’s just not cut out for my revolutionary destruction. track ended. Gi-Kwan: Alex! Lower them into the lava. As much as I want to watch your demise, I have other things to attend to. Have a fun, slow, painful death! left the scene as Alex pulled the lever and the chains began moving slowly towards the lava. Ethan tried breaking his arms free. Ethan: Come on… you stupid watch, get out of there! Terence: Anytime now, Wellington! raised his left-forearm free, with the watch sticking out. Ethan: Agh, I can’t reach it. Alice: I think I can. started moving her chains and raised her right hand out as she attempted to reach the dial. Alice: Almost there, just a little more...! core popped up and Alice slammed down, Ethan burst from the chains into Lodestar, floating the air. Lodestar: LODESTAR! raised out his claws and broke the chains off Alice and Terence, but they fell towards the lava pit. Terence and Alice began screaming for their lives, but before they could fall into the lava, a green aura surrounded the both of them and Lodestar levitated them safely away to the ground. Lodestar then landed himself next to them. Alice: How did you...? Lodestar: I surrounded your bodies around a magnetic field, which allowed me to levitate you safely to the-. Terence: Yeah-yeah, enough details. Right now we have to get out of here before your watch times out again! Alice: He’s right. Lodestar: Okay, You two stay close to me! raised out his arm and a magnetic wave tore open the wall. The three ran through, prepared to fight. Gi-Kwan and his henchman saw them standing in front of them. Tobias sighed in frustration as he sat on the couch. Tobias: Aw, that’s some bullsh- shot another magnetic wave and floated all their weapons into the air. Lodestar: You won’t be needing these. Gi-Kwan: What are you doing sitting around? Get them! henchman ran over and Lodestar threw the weapons back at them as his own blasts. Lodestar, Alice and Terence ran through the defeated henchman. An angered Gi-Kwan grabbed one of the weapons from the ground and shot at Alice. Alice, having no time to react, turned around only for the bullet to go flying straight towards her, until a magnetic shield stopped it from making an impact. Alice turned around to see Lodestar’s arm raised out. Lodestar: My magnetic fields can also create magnetic shields. How unprecedented. ran in front of Lodestar and he surrounded the trio into a shield and ran as fast as he could. Gi-Kwan kept firing but the bullets did nothing and they got away. The henchman slowly started to get up. Oshin: What do we do, boss? Gi-Kwan: Oh what do you do? You all failed me! Now pack the weapons, we’re moving out of here. from Gi-Kwan’s base of operations, Lodestar put his forcefield down. The track shifted to the next song. Alice: So, did this experience give you any inspiration? Lodestar: Actually, I think it did. scene faded to a few days later, where Ethan gave his speech to the class about his paper. Ethan: And so, as the hero defeats the villain and manages to escape the warehouse of terrors, he rescues his friends and learns it’s not about the thrill what makes him a hero, it’s about doing the right thing. Oh! And to make sure that his friends are safe! class applauds him, same with Professor Meechum, Nikki, Hannibal and Alice. Ethan smiled and took a deep breath. The scene zoomed out to Ethan later hanging out with Nikki, Alice, Hannibal and Terence outside the cafeteria with Ethan looking like he had the life taken out of him. Ethan: Man, that was one of the most socially scariest things I’ve had to do in my life. small ghost looked like it was coming out of him and Hannibal pat his back. Hannibal: Don’t sweat it man, your speech was great. Nikki: Although I had to ask, what inspired you to write about a superhero taking down some no-good’s butt? and Terence eyed him. Ethan cleared his throat. Ethan: My Hero Academia. Terence: WHAT!? Ethan: Yeah, I was watching it once I got home on Saturday and I just thought, “Why not write something about that?” Terence: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! AFTER THE MAN HOURS I SPENT TRYING TO HELP YOU WITH THAT ESSAY! Alice: Sweatdrop That’s Ethan for you. Terence: Whatever. Just the next time you decide to ask me to help you, don’t bother. Nikki: Speaking of which, we never got to hear yours, Alice. Hannibal: Yeah, everybody but you and a couple other students got to present. Why don’t you tell us yours? Alice: red. Well, I already turned mine in to the Professor. Nikki: Oh c’mon, don’t you remember it? Alice: Not that much no. Hannibal: Come on! Nikki: She probably has it on her laptop and doesn’t wanna show us! Hannibal: Come on, let me see! Alice: Hey back off, or I swear, I will use my martial art skills to deflect you! checked the time on his phone and saw it was two in the afternoon. Terence: Oh yeah, that reminds me, I should get going to class, don’t want to be late. Hannibal: Alright, see ya. Nikki: Oh, I just remembered that I gotta get to my dancing recital. We’re preparing for something around the Holidays and my instructor is making me work my butt off. up Hannibal, could you drive me, please?! Hannibal: Right now? Alright! I’ll see you guys tomorrow! Ethan: Okay! Waves Alice: Later! Waves stared at Ethan for a moment. Alice: So, there was something I wanted to ask you before we left for the mission. Ethan: Yeah? Alice: Why is it that you asked me and Terence to come along? Ethan: What do you mean? Alice: You could’ve handled that mission all by yourself and everything would’ve turned out fine. You probably wouldn’t have had to rescue me and Terence if we weren’t there. But for some reason you still invited us, and it wasn’t to help you work on your paper. So tell me, why did you really invite us? gave him a skeptical look, and Ethan gave a nervous laugh. Ethan: You really do know how to read people. Look, I brought you guys because… you guys make things more fun, and after the last mission we had, it proved that I need someone with me to help keep myself in check. Alice: Oh, really? Ethan: Well for one. I’m brain dumb, even for someone who's more of a visual learner and makes creative decisions, I can’t figure everything out on my own. I don’t even have an alien who has super intelligence for all I know. Point is, not only do I need someone to keep me in check, but you guys make it more fun to fight bad guys with. I’ve been only doing this hero stuff for a few months and since you two came along, it’s made it easier and fun to do this stuff. Look, I know I might be putting your lives in danger and I can’t ask you to do that, so if you don’t want to, I understand. Alice: Smiles I’ll be happy to help you out. looked up surprised. Alice: I can’t speak for Terence, but Lieutenant Steel told me I needed to watch out for you. And you’re right, you can’t do this alone. For crying out loud, you probably would’ve gotten your head eaten off by that plant monster. Ethan: Hey if this thing gave me Heatblast, it would have been a different story! Alice: Right, sure. Ethan: At least give me some credit. AmpFibian did the job just fine. Alice: If that’s what you want to believe. Ethan: You know it’s funny, maybe someday we can tell Hannibal and Nikki. Alice: And what, form some Mighty Morphin Action Squad? Ethan: Don’t make it sound like that! Alice: I just did. groaned and Alice began to chuckle as everything moved up to the sky. Ethan’s voice echoed in the background. Ethan: Dang it man! insert song ended. Everything faded to a few hours before Alice left class. She was talking to Professor Meechum. Professor Meechum: Yo Alieeess! A word. sighed and walked over to his desk. Professor Meechum: I gotta say, I am really inspired by your paper. Alice: Thank you, Professor Meechum. Professor Meechum: You did a really fantastic job, with all that you’re going through with your family and everything, this person must really inspire you to do better. And with how much detail you put into this adventure... I have to ask, have you ever considered being a journalist or a writer of some sorts? Alice: I’ve never really thought about that... Maybe…? ED: Major Events *Ethan runs into the robbers from Day One again. *Wildmutt and Echo Echo make their watch debuts. *Ethan officially meets Gi Kwan face to face. *Ethan discovers that Gi Kwan has the SACT's missing equipment, and later reveals his plans to him. Continuity *Terence and Alice are Ethan's only friends who still know his secret. *In Origins, Lieutenant Steel mentions that somebody has been stealing weapons from their base, which leads to Ethan discovering who stole them. *Ethan still refers to Echo Echo as "the earphone-jacked guy", despite never becoming him. *Ethan brings up again that he needs Alice as "his brains" for his missions. *Alice brings up that Ethan probably would've been defeated if she and Terence weren't there to defeat Chlorokyll. Characters *Ethan Wellington *Alice Lucinda *Nikki Beecher *Hannibal Lincoln *Terence Ramon *Professor Meechum 'Villains' * Gi-Kwan 'Gi-Kwan's Group' *Jonathan *Oshin *Tobias *Alex Aliens Used *XLR8 *Wildmutt x2 (first appearance) *Echo Echo (first appearance, selected alien was Lodestar) *Lodestar Allusions *XLR8 references Jimmy Neutron's catch phrase, "Think... Think..." *XLR8 calls one of the robbers "Jonathan Joestar" due to the robber being named Jonathan. *When XLR8 pauses time he shouts Dio's japanese catch phrase "Za Warudo!" *Terence makes fun of the Star Wars prequels. *Ethan mentions he watched My Hero Academia to write his essay. *Alice makes a reference to "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." Trivia *This episode was originally titled "Written in Black". *This is one of the few episodes to use the ending segments from FLCL, using "Little Busters." *Ethan has actually never transformed into Wildmutt or Echo Echo before this episode, thus being new aliens to him. *Ebomnitrix snuck his former laptop he was using when originally writing this episode. *XLR8 struggling to write a paper was one of Ebomnitrix's first ideas before writing the series. *Kakapokid5 created the idea of Professor Meechum's entrance. **Professor Meechum's shirt had originally said "YOLO" This was changed pre-release. Category:Episodes Category:TV-14